Akito Ryu
Batangas, Philippines |status= Deceased |death= 30 March 2370 IK }} La Condamine, Monaco |cause_of_death= Old age |also_known_as= * The White Knight * The White Grim Reaper * The White Demon * Dragon of the East * Percival Fenette * X Code |nationality= * Eurasians - Honorary Eurasian * Masque - Filipino |allegiance= * Eurasian Empire ** Eurasian Military ** SIEGE ** Knights of Olimp * King Julius I College ** Student Council * United Order of Nations ** AEGIS *** The Order of Gallia Reims |title/s= * Knight of Princess Aelin * Honorary Knight * Knight of the Apollo Order * Crown Protector * X Code |rank= * Soldier * Private * Warrant Officer * Major * Knight/Knights of Olimp |occupation= * Student * Chevalier Pilot * Military Officer * Knight * Politician |chevalier/s= * Perun * Perun Colossal * Perun Volumnious * Perun Escaltus * Ace Rapturous |battle/s= * Blood Rebellion * Laevast Fleet * Secont Blood Rebellion * Battle of Taal * Refrain * The Great Shift |father= Kenneth Ryu |mother= Marissa Arbis |sibling/s= Akira Ryu |spouse= Leila Izlar (m. ???; d. ???) |issue= * Lorenzo Fenette * Ysbael Fenette |significant_other/s= * Aelin Ethryne * Leila Izlar |other_relative/s= * Hubert Arbis * Ayame Dy * Egert Kangur * Ysabel Izlar * Lorien Izlar * Arnelson de Anturgnia * Stefania de Anturgnia * Sven Conner Elliot * Luciana Marie Ethryne |gender= Male |hair_color= Dark brown |eye_color= Green |height= 5'9" (176 cm) |weight= }} Akito Ryu (Japanese: 竜・アキト, Ryu Akito; 25 September 2299 – 30 March 2370 October 289 – 12 April 360 ]) was the deuteragonist of the Code Breaker series. He was considered to be Jonathan Carter and Lester Antkowiak's most trusted friend before they have gone separate ways after the invasion of the Philippines by the Eurasian Empire and he entered the Eurasian Military. He was the first Masque to be given a chance to be an Honorary Knight of the Empire and pilot the most enhance Chevalier of SIEGE. He was very well-known to be the pilot of all the Chevalier generations of Perun. Biography Early life Akito was born on 25 September 2299 Imperiya Kalendar in Batangas, Philippines (later renamed as Area Five, Philipp) to Kenneth Ryu, the richest man in the whole archipelago and the leading investor with the Gold Diamond Mines, and his wife, Marissa Arbis. He was born nine minutes earlier compared to his younger twin sister, Akira. Being the eldest child of the richest man in the country, Akito grew up in a wealthy upbringing and of high protection. When he was five years old, his mother died. The reasons were unknown and never revealed, but it was hinted that his mother may have died due to assassination of their father's enemies in the business. This may be the reason why the family transferred to Manila. A few weeks after his mother's death though, a group of strangers tried to kidnap Akira wherein, at the last minute, he was able to save her. He was stabbed brutally by the side of the neck until his shoulders. A few days after, his younger sister had gone missing, causing him to grow distant with people his age and decided to allow his father to ask his maternal uncle, Hubert Arbis, a soldier of the Philippine military, to train him in any form of combat for survival.Reload Some years later, he learned that his family was to take in Eurasian hostages, the siblings Prince Jonathan and Princess Marianne Ethryne of the Eurasian Empire, and their cousin, Crown Prince Lester Antkowiak of the Georgian Empire. He and Jonathan didn't get along at first, but he'd been generous with Lester, until they tend to get to know each other and became the closest friends. But after a year, when the Eurasian Empire managed to announce war against the Philippines, he heard his father urging the President of the Philippines to use up all of its effort. Akito stopped his father by murdering him. The sudden incident caused the Philippines to fall under the invasion of the Eurasian Empire. Akito was forced to separate with Jonathan and Marianne; Lester was lost amidst the chaos of the outbreak of the war and they've been considered to have died. Being the remaining child of the richest man of the country and one of the greatest investors in the Gold Diamonds mines, he was then turned over to the Eurasian Military just like any other capable young Filipinos around his age and all of his family assets taken by the Empire.Reboot The pilot of Perun Akito was introduced as an Honorary Eurasian soldier of the army, ordered to recover the stolen gas capsule. He discovered its location and was reunited with Jonathan. The two discovered that the gas capsule contained Kaio syringes instead. Later on, his commanding officer saw them and forced Akito to kill Jonathan. He neglected the offer, causing him to be shot instead. The next time he regained consciousness, Pierre ???, Valerie ??? and Captain ??? had offered him the chance to pilot a Chevalier, the first seventh generation Chevalier Perun, after he took a successful simulation test making him 97% compatible to be the perfect pilot of the said Chevalier and in exchange of them looking after his wound. With the Perun, he finished off the remnants of the terrorists. The next time that Akito appeared again, it was reported that he was accused of the murder of Viceroy Terell, where in truth, Jonathan was the one who did the crime. It was also at this time that Lester learned about his involvement with the military, and tried to petition for him to be submitted to a due process; however, his influences in the Empire wasn't guaranteed, given that he, as well, was a captive of the Empire. Knowingthis, Jonathan, however, took the advantage of saving him when he was to be sent to his court martial, where Jonathan introduced himself as X Code and the one who killed Terell. Jonathan then offered him a chance to join him but he refused, saying that the ends were nothing if the means to them were wrong. He was released from his court martial after being filed as not guilty due to the lack of evidence. He then encountered Princess Aelin of the Eurasian Empire wherein they spent a whole day together. He later learned about her true identity and promised to be of her servitude to avoid anyone from losing a loved one again. Though it was unknown if Aelin was the one who arranged for his records, Akito entered Warwick Academy. He disregarded the mocking against him being a Masque and a former accused of Terell's murderer. Jonathan invited him once for dinner so that he could be reunited with Marianne. He then told him that it was better if they continue acting that they don't know each other at school in order to conceal Jonathan and Marianne's identity as prince and princess of the Empire, respectively. He later gained the acceptance of everyone when he managed to captured the loose cat that had gone around campus and through the help of Jonathan, he became a member of the Student Council. It was seen that Akito didn't come along with the Student Council during the trip to Laguna Lake. He was seen to make an effort of saving the hostages during the Philippine Liberation Front Hotel Hijacking. His work as a pilot of the Perun remained a secret to everyone. He even participated during the Battle of Area Six, obstructing X Code's effort and saving Viceroy Elaine. Becoming Princess Aelin's knight He was later reunited with his uncle, Hubert Arbis, after being forced to be the one to execute him. Though it was a failure because of the Knights of AEGIS obstructing the event, it was revealed to the world that he was the pilot of the Perun. The incident led him to be chosen as Princess Aelin's knight. As Aelin's knight, Akito escorted her to Busuanga Island where he had cornered X Code and was ordered to keep him there. But at that very moment, Jonathan used his Kaio on him and commanded him to live. He then regained consciousness being stranded on El Isla. He managed to capture Leila Izlar and forced her to turn back to the Eurasians. He was then rescued with Aelin the following day as X Code and Leila escaped with the Elder. Akito then resigned as Aelin's knight after being captured for deserting a command. Though it was only temporarily since he resumed his post as kight after the battle at Clark Airbase, where he and Aelin had shared their true feelings for each other. He supported Aelin when she formulated the Special Independent Enclosed Zone of the Philippines, along with its partnering election for the Filipinos as a marker of an establishing government, and was surprised when it late turned out to be a massacre. He was emotionally crushed when Aelin died, causing him to have a very deep grudge against X Code because of him murdering her. He has his assumptions since then who might be behind the mask of X Code, and in order to clear his doubts, he called Jonathan before the First Assault on Manila settlement started, saying that he wanted to tell everyone not to look at the sky because he himself will be a murderer in the skies of Manila. In the end, he cornered X Code in El Isla and he finally learned the truth that Jonathan was indeed X Code. Rise as Knight of Apollo During the one year interval of the end of the First Blood Rebellion and the return of X Code, considered to be the Blank Year, Akito was seen to be part of the Knights of Olimp as the Knight of Apollo, revealed to be a position that he earned after selling out Jonathan to the Emperor. His first assignment as a Knight of Apollo is to be an escort to the Eurasian Military Advisor Ramir Arcilla. It was shown throughout their travel that he always looked at Ramir in anger, though he needed to be of his service that involved being concerned of his health, his actions in Saint Petersburg, and protecting him. In the end, he battled against Shinn Kwell when the latter concluded that Ramir was X Code, and the fact that him, as a Knight of Olimp, was protecting him, proved it. It was also revealed in the end that Ramir was indeed Jonathan, that's why Akito was placed to ensure that his memories still haven't resurfaced again. Also, the Kaio command that Jonathan had given to Akito "to live" was still intact and couldn't be overpowered by Shinn's death command, causing the latter's suicide. Akito, at that time, had already earned the title as the "White Grim Reaper" or "White Demon", while other countries also called him as the "Dragon of the East" because of his mercilessness while in the field where he kills anyone that hindered his way to victory. Second rise of X Code When X Code had returned to Philipp, he was deployed in the Province again and entered King Julius I College again in order to see if Jonathan's memories had reawakened again for the second time after being Ramir Arcilla. He wasn't able to prove that Jonathan was the current X Code for there were no flaws at all. He participated in the battle between the Chinese rebels and the High Eunuchs where the Knights of AEGIS were also involved. His work as a Knight of Apollo caused a conflict on his school schedule that he wasn't able to attend Jennifer's graduation day, though he called her and was told by Jennifer to relax. The next time he appeared, it was revealed that Sophie had called for him so that they could talk about what's happening regarding Jonathan. Sophie asked him if he had liked Jonathan, where he answered that he did once. But when he was asked again what about now, he remained quiet, causing Sophie to conclude that something happened between the two of them. She told him then that anyone could forgive anyone even how grave their sins were, what Akito was doing at the moment was that he doesn't want to forgive Jonathan. It was his last conversation with Sophie after the guards reported to him that she had died because of blood loss and multiple organ failure. Because of grief about Sophie's sudden death, making assumptions that the one who did it was Jonathan, he had confronted Leila who was handed over to him during the battle in the Chinese territory. He was about to use Ravien but decided against it, saying that he won't be like Jonathan, who bended other's will. He was then seen by Magdalene Bronsted, the Knight of Artemis, in the Aries Palace's rooftop garden and was asked if he regretted the decision that he had made. They were interrupted then by Raffaele Ravelino, the Knight of Ares, where they almost fight against each other when Lloyd Wisrael, the Knight of Zeus, interrupted them, saying that they should focus their strength in preparing for an attack by X Code. On one evening then, he encountered Jonathan in the Student Council clubhouse's rooftop and told him his ambition to be the Knight of Zeus and take Philipp so that the people will no longer need X Code. At that moment, Akito tried to trap Jonathan once again when he asked him to talk with the new viceroy over the phone, knowing to himself that Jonathan won't be able to lie to Marianne, to assure him that Jonathan's memories had finally returned again. Akito, however, was set up in a Kaio field by Leonardo Carter; that's why he never learned that Jonathan had regained his memories. During the ambush of the Knights of AEGIS at the transport where Marianne was in, Akito breakthrough their defenses with other Eurasian soldiers and saved Marianne before she was recovered by Jonathan, destroying the latter. Akito appeared to be Marianne's knight, just as how Jonathan intently wanted it in the first place. He was shocked with the sudden announcement that Marianne had about her wish to revive the Special Independent Enclosed Zone of the Philippines. Akito later appeared again commandeering a Eurasian navy fleet who've surrounded the Knights of AEGIS. Aboard his Perun Volumnious, X Code all of a sudden appeared and revealed his intention of joining the Special Zone. The following few days, as everyone prepared for the Special Zone, Akito pondered on if Jonathan was indeed X Code, asking himself why did he ordered him to live which saved him from a threat of an Honorary Eurasian. That night, Akito was mentioned to wear Filipino clothes which he used in training. He was asked to sign the verdict for the one who assaulted him but Magdalene took in charge, and later asked him why did he decided to be dispatched in the Philippines knowing that the Filipinos labeled him as traitor. Raphael alerted them that the conversation with X Code that they were anticipating had finally rallied. Through the conversation, Akito questioned why they should believe X Code, wherein the latter revealed that he had one million people to join the Special Zone but exiled him. Akito was against the exile but Marianne had indirectly told him that she wanted to forgive those who have wronged everyone, even X Code. During the Special Zone, he ordered the exile of a million people who were under the disguise of X Code. Deep down inside Akito, he knew that Jonathan was X Code. His assumptions later became a fact when the whole department of the Office of Secret Intelligence were influenced by Kaio, and that Jonathan revealed it himself when he called him, just as Jonathan begged him to protect Marianne for the upcoming battle. He had set up a meeting with Jonathan alone where the latter revealed everything. In the end, Akito accepted to protect Marianne but they were interrupted when they realized that Akito was followed by Leonid's guards. Akito then hurried to Manila settlement where the Knights of AEGIS tried to assault the government bureau again to recover Marianne. In a battle against Leila, Akito's survival and victory had slimmed, causing him to use the F.E.L.E.I.E.R.A., instantly blowing up the whole settlement. He sought the approval of Leonid then to assassinate the Emperor in exchange that the latter will make him as the Knight of Zeus when he becomes the emperor. Becoming Jonathan’s Knight of Zero Akito headed to El Isla to kill the Emperor, but was hindered by Lloyd. He lose in their physical battle and run away, but was carried along with the ruins where he lose his consciousness. He gained his consciousness back when he was found by Magdalene and Vivienne, who was controlled by Josephine Carter's soul and had her memories already regained, respectively. Along with Vivienne, he asked to be brought to the Other World, where he witnessed the Emperor's death in the hands of Jonathan, siding with the latter's wishes. He then made a pact with Jonathan of helping him to be an emperor for world liberation and in order to cleanse Aelin's name. Throughout the time, the two reunited as best friends, revealing the truth at each other. He became Jonathan's personal knight when the latter ascended to the throne, earning the highest title as "Knight of Zero". At that time, he became Jonathan's sword and shield for their plan which they dubbed as "Refrain". To carry out their plans, Akito was seen to be completely in doubt of their plan but continued still. He proved that he was the mightiest knight during the coup d'etat led by former members of the Knights of Olimp, beating everyone, as well as Lloyd, alone with the Perun Escaltus. During the joining of the Eurasian Empire with the United Order of Nations, he and Jonathan learned that Marianne was still alive and with Leonid and Lester. He reminded Jonathan that their objectives must not changed just simply because Marianne was alive. Few days later, they headed out to battle against Leonid, Lester, and the Knights of AEGIS, along with the Ma-I Ophir headed by Cade. He and Jonathan even eliminated a F.E.L.E.I.R.A. warhead before assaulting the Midas fortress. In the Midas, Akito battled against Raphael Arrhenius, former Knight of Poseidon, and defeated him. He battled against Leila until their units had ran out of energies, not until the Urduja Rogue's hand struck the Perun Escaltus' chest, and the latter unit burned up in flames. Akito's survival was needed that it was later revealed though that he was still alive and donned the mask of X Code. In a flashback, he took the responsibility handed to him by Jonathan and had stopped the execution of the Knights of AEGIS two months after the Battle of Taal. Being X Code His first act as X Code, as planned, was to kill Jonathan. However, instead of assassinating him, he condemned him with an offer to pardon all those who've rebelled against Jonathan's reign, and him, as X Code, would forever influence Jonathan and the succeeding kings of the Eurasian Empire accordingly to the Code of Justice. Though it took years before peace fully reigned on, Akito didn't regret his decision; especially that his main reasons was because he couldn't kill his best friend and couldn't condemn Jonathan's unborn son to grow up without his presence. Physical description Akito is described to be a handsome young man with unruly dark brown hair and brilliant jade eyes. He is fit and lean with visible taut muscles.'' Reboot'' After faking his death, Akito appears to have a scar on the left side of his chest that was due to his fight with Leila during the Battle of Taal. He was seen to have a scar from the right side of his neck to his shoulder, one that he received upon trying to save Akira when they were five years old.Reload Personality According to Jonathan and Lester, prior to the invasion of the Philippines, Akito was somewhat selfish and rarely put others before himself. He also acted in a rather bratty manner when he first met Jonathan, Marianne and Lester, beating the previous up and bullying him. This attitude, however, changed, when he slowly befriended the three. After the Philippines was conquered by the Eurasian Empire and Akito killed his father, his personality significantly changed. He dedicated his cause to not endorse terrorism or rebellion, which he believed would only result in pointless killing. He also held a more positive outlook on the Empire, believing that it could be changed for the better. He had a sense of loyalty, never questioning the orders of his superior. Despite that, he was shown to be willing to stab them in the back, if necessary. Akito also wished to take responsibility for his actions, and his ultimate goal was to atone for the killing of his father. Akito developed a firm resolve to kill X Code, and by extension, Jonathan, when Aelin died. He considered X Code to be an evil and immoral individual who was only focused on results and cared nothing for innocent lives. Akito twice rejected X Code's offer to join him, one in which X Code held him at gunpoint. Later, Akito would continue honoring Aelin's memory by continuing his quest to change within by becoming the Knight of Zeus so that people will no longer support X Code. He also held a quill and customized his Perun's shield with a Knight of Honor as a result. Akito was driven towards becoming the Knight of Zeus as a way to change the Philippines so that X Code will no longer be needed one day. He was shown as a corrupt individual whose goal is to change within for pease as opposed to Jonathan's change for realism. By the time that Jonathan was exposed to be X Code, Akito began to paint Jonathan with the same brush he painted X Code with. Akito had a hard time acknowledging Jonathan's past actions such as the Mickey and Clark Airbase incidents. It was shown during the time he was transporting Jonathan as Ramir Arcilla during the rescue of St. Petersburg. During this time, he had a more hardened personality, and seemed willing to use more underhand tactics, such as attempting to use Ravien on Leila, though he discards it soon after, not willing to use methods similar to the first battle of the Manila Settlement for his bloodlust revenge against x Code. During the Eurasian campaign, Akito gained the nickname "The White Grim Reaper" by the enemies as he slaughtered countless people and in one of them, he told the army to surrender but decided to kill them since they refused. During Ayame's conversation as the Southern Leaders, Akito showed no remorse for the fallen members as their execution couldn't be helped. But regardless, Akito hasn't lost faith in Jonathan as he wondered why he killed Aelin since there could have been another way, but despised Jonathan for casting a Kaio on him to live since it was his goal to die. After reminding of his father's past and their confrontation at the Ryu household, Akito realized that Jonathan is the kind of person who would take all of the lies to make everyone's dreams into reality, indicating that Akito's view of the Empire started to change. This would what lead Akito to attacking the Emperor since he was the one responsible for the chain of events to occur in the first place and what he did to Aelin for revenge along with Kaio. Akito also seemed to have hated the Emperor as it was shown during the speech of Terell's funeral. After destroying the Manila settlement with the F.E.L.E.I.R.A. and causing the deaths of approximately 37 million people due to the influence of Jonathan’s Kaio command, he took some time to reflect within the crater he created. After a one-sided conversation with Stephan Gotwald, he laughed maniacally, desensitized by the countless deaths he inadvertently caused. He then abandoned his self-righteous naturea and resolve to achieve his goal regardless of the means. This prompted him to finally ally with Jonathan and devised the Refrain together. He was consistently shown to be loyal to his chosen leader with a strong sense of justice. Afterwards, he showed a vicious dedication to it to earn Jonathan’s confidence, but he himself felt the hesitation towards acting upon the new role of X Code, and yet, also showed grief and sorrow that he decided not to continue. The moment he took in the role of X Code, his expressions were constrained underneath the mask of his new identity. It was stated that he set up the facade because he doesn’t want to lose the faith of people in the first X Code and it would be easier for Jonathan once he took in the role once again after him. That was why, underneath the masked figure, he trained himself to be like Jonathan when he was X Code. Though it was different when he was with Leila and their children, for he was shown to be somehow a masochist an a loving and protective husband and father. Skills & abilities While Akito possessed no outwardly superhuman powers such as Kaio, his physical prowess was a top-notch. He possessed superior hand-eye coordination and has extensive military training in both firearms and hand-to-hand combat. Before the Empire's invasion of the Philippines, Akito was specially trained by his uncle, Hubert Arbis, in military arts, and has spent most of his time training to become stronger. He was also skilled in the art of kendo, despite the fac that he had to quit it. His physical prowess seemed almost inhuman at times. As the pilot of the Chevalier Perun, Akito was an extremely skilled pilot, with a 97% efficiency rating from Pierre Verni based from his simulator scores. His lack of tactics and strategies baffled Jonathan, since he fought with instinct instead of thinking or using his mind. The Perun's superior abilities also helped, as few other Chevaliers could match its astonishing speed or overcome its considerable defenses even if they outnumbered the Perun by a tremendous degree. This had been mitigated as of the year 2318, wherein newer Chevaliers have filled the technological gap. Even when Jonathan managed to predict his movements, Akito’s reflexes allowed him to narrowly escape what would have otherwise been certain death. As the pilot of the Chevalier Perun, Akito is an extremely skilled pilot, with a 97% efficiency rating from Pierre based from his simulator scores. His lack of tactics and strategies baffles Jonathan, since he fights with instinct instead of thinking or using his mind. The mecha's superior abilities also help, as few other Chevaliers can match its astonishing speed or overcome its considerable defenses even if they outnumbered the Perun by a tremendous degree. This has been mitigated as of the year 2318, wherein newer Chevaliers have filled the technological gap. Even when Jonathan managed to predict his movements, Akito's reflexes allowed him to narrowly escape what would have otherwise been certain death. Despite not possessing a Kaio power, Akito does have an unusual ability to detect those who have power ever since the incident in El Isla, where Akito is also placed under a command by Jonathan to "live." As this command gives no time or event limitations, it activates every time Akito feels suicidal (or otherwise accepts his death as an inevitability) and forces him to survive by any means. It also activates to a lesser extent when his life is in immediate danger, but Akito is able to resist such activation. He can also use the command to his advantage, allowing him to react faster than he would normally be capable of. Akito's abilities aren't solely physical, as Jonathan has stated, Akito has a impressive mind, not only because he was able to disarm his plans many times but because Akito can make use of the Kaio command used on him to fight more effectively. He also shows to have a very good instinct, as seen when he made accurate guesses about X Code's identity and, based on that, predict what Jonathan is likely to do. During his time as the Knight of Zero, he showed a more casual use of the "live" Kaio command used on him and his ability to know what Jonathan is thinking and how to act based in that. Battles † - denotes involvement but didn't command or directly fought * Creation of the Eurasian Empire ** Samnite Wars ** Eastern Conquest ** Fall of the Ancient Roman Empire * Rise of the House of Ethryne * War of Supremacy ** Northeast Campaign ** Third Pacific War *** Invasion of the Philippines * Rise of Rebellion ** First Blood Rebellion *** Skirmish at Ayala Ghetto *** Mickey Incident *** Quezon Ghetto Ambush *** Philippine Liberation Front Hotel Incident *** Assault in Area 10 *** Bombing of Basa Air Base *** Ravien Drug Pin Bust *** Battle at Area 22 *** Battle at Area 6 *** Battle at Manila North Port *** Rescue Operation (Hubert Arbis) *** Battle of Busuanga Island *** Confrontation at El Isla (I) *** Battle of Clark Air Base *** Election of 2317 Massacre *** First Assault on Manila Settlement *** Elder-Piercer Duel *** Confrontation at El Isla (II) ** Mickey Skirmish ** Black Flags Skirmish ** Confrontation against Daley Brant (I) ** Confrontation against Daley Brant (II) * Blank Year ** Battle at Lappeenranta ** Battle at Vyborg ** Laevast Fleet * World Dominance ** Second Blood Rebellion *** Battle of Titan Tower *** Rescue Operation (AEGIS) *** Battle at Jiuzhaigou Valley *** Battle at Mausoleum of Chinese Emperors *** Battle over the Pacific Ocean *** Second Battle at Manila North Port *** Assault on the Kaio Order *** Second Battle on Manila Settlement ** Battle of the Sun's Rays * Dark Age ** Battle at El Isla ** Knights of the Round Uprising ** Battle at Taal ** Prison Uprising ** Refrain * Golden Age ** Bombing of Laguindigan Airport * The Great Shift ** 19th World Peace Conference Incident ** Battle at Indonesia ** Rescue Operation (X Code) ** Second Battle over the Pacific Ocean Possessions Chevaliers= |-|Weapons= |-|Others= Family Immediate family= |-|Descendants= Appearances * Reboot * Revival * Refrain * Reload * Repeat * The Queen's Sword * The Rook's Scars * The Bishop's Curse * The Knight's Calling * The Lady's Hope * First Encounter * The Imperial Siblings * Meeting Jennifer * The Black King * A Noble's Desire * Lessons * We can't tell Jonathan * The Fair Lady * Before the Showdown * Fulfillment of Wishes * Jonathan's Problems * Ticket of Dreams * Such Agony * Playing Strangers * A Women's Battle * Jealous Enough? * The Final Invitation * A Real Princess * Expected Confrontation * Return a Loved One * Awkward Pairing * Preparing for Battles * No Boys Allowed * Don't Forget Me Again * The Round's Enforcement * Prototype * The White King's Scheme * My Strange Mission * For the Next Move * The Plan of Refrain * Clothed for a Funeral * With this Ring * Last Notice * Finalization of Plans * A Secret * The Birth of a Prince * X Code, Signing Off * Final Goodbye * One Summer's Day Trivia Character descriptions= |-|Other descriptions= Succession and precedence References ' Titles and Styles * '''08 October 2299 – 25 March 2317: Mister ''Akito Ryu * '''25 March 2317 – 16 April 2317:' Lord Akito Ryu * 16 April 2317 – 22 April 2318: Lord ''Akito Ryu, Knight of the Falcon Order of the Seraphim * '''22 April 2318 – 09 May 2318:' Lord Akito Ryu, Crown Protector * 09 May 2318 – present: Mister Percival Fenette Akito is, from birth, a commoner. He only receives his entitlement and style when he was proclaimed as Princess Aelin's personal knight wherein he earned the title as Lord Akito Ryu. He is a knight of the European Union Empire until Aelin's death and was granted the same title onward then by Princess Elaine so that she can order him as a knight. On April 16, 2317, at the time that Akito surrendered X Code to the Emperor, he asked the latter for him to be granted a chance among the Rounds. He was then entitled as Lord Akito Ryu, Knight of the Falcon Order of the Serpahim. He is considered as one even if he had started a coup d'etat against the current Emperor. He gained a new title on April 22, 2318 just upon the ascension of Jonathan to the throne where he was announced as the Knight of the Round above all others, earning him to be titled as Lord Akito Ryu, Crown Protector. He had held the title until his fake death. After faking his death, he assumed the mantle of X Code's identity and as a commoner named Percival Fenette. Battles under construction Relationships Akito Ryu/Love Interests|Love Interests Akito Ryu/Family|Family Akito Ryu/Friends|Friends Akito Ryu/Colleagues|Colleagues under construction Appearances Quotes * "Victory that was achieved through unlawful means, isn't victory after all." * (To Jonathan) "You're completely hopeless! You are so helpless. I know you. You'd betray the entire world the way it's betrayed you! Your very existence is a mistake! You need to be erased from the face of the earth. The world does not need a sick, twisted person like you!" * "Jonathan... that cross is mine to bear!" * (To Jonathan) "I vow to be you sword and shield, and I'll only serve you, Your Majesty." * (To Jonathan) "You're a fool! You may be a genius. But can't a genius know that what his wife is experiencing isn't just a simple illness? Why can't that genius not realize that he is going to be a father?!" * (To Leila) "I've killed a lot already. I've stolen so many innocent and criminal lives. They always haunt me. But I thought that... since that day I've killed my father, I am just avoiding the wars. I never thought that I'll be involve with it. And to see it through X Code's eyes, through Jonathan's, this heavy mask... I can feel the burden he has on his shoulders when he started the rebellion and created this identity. But that rebellion is now over, and X Code has to repent his sins. Despite the countless lives we've stolen, we need to move on because a lot of people are depending on us no matter what others may call us as murderers." * (Letter to Leila) "It's better for you and Enzo to stay in the mainland. I don't want you to fight in another battlefield. I don't want you to see the light of it again. Because nineteen years ago, we've seen the lights of the fireworks in the sky that Jonathan had promised for peace. At that time, I was caught by your smile. I want that to remain. I love you so much. Tell Enzo as well that Dad will return home late again." * (Last words before dying to Jonathan)'' "But now, I guess, I have enough. It had been a legacy, memories that need to be cherish. i thank you for giving me this order to live. I am happy. I don't have any regrets. Have I done enough already? I 'm sorry if i can't follow your order this time, Jonathan. I feel so tired now. Can I rest for a little bit, my King?"'' —Akito's last words as Jonathan stays next to him Trivia Character History * Akito means 'bright person' and Ryu means 'dragon', both in Japanese. His name only implies his character as an intellectual one and the fierceness of his last name. Not to mention as well that he is considered by the W.I.S.E.R. as the Dragon of the East. * Akito's last name was originally Ryuji, named after Sydney Flaire's close friend, Ryuji Kayama. It was later revealed that Akito's father decided to shorten their last name to simply Ryu because Ryuji means 'dragon, second'. Ambitious and arrogant, his father take notice of the meaning that decided to simply make it Ryu. ** In another explanation, Akito's last name was also based from another of Flaire's friend in elementary, Bea Ryu. * Akito's middle name, Arbis, was named after Flaire's other close friend, Lucy-Evelyn Ravelo , whom Akito shared middle names with. * He was mainly based from another of Flaire's close friend, Prince Alan Kakazu, whom readers and fans had considered as the real-basis of Akito. Not to mention that Flaire called him as Akito as well. * Originally, in the early draft and planning made by Flaire, he was named as Raven Dustorm but find the name funny and inappropriate. * Like Jonathan Carter, Akito has a counterpart with Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion which is Suzaku Kururugi. Like Jonathan to Lelouch, Akito has a very close resemblance to Suzaku. Other Descriptions * His blood type is O. * Akito is right handed. * He always use chopsticks or in some times, a spoon. But he never used a fork when eating. * He was trained in martial arts and sword art. * Akito hates mind games and find it completely inappropriate for a child. * Akito's uncle, Hubert Arbis, is his mother's older brother; while Ayame Dy is his cousin through his father. * The sword Akito used to kill his father was owned by the Arbis family. * When Pierre asked what is the strange smell inside the Perun Rapturous is in Reload, Akito replied that he forgot to clean up the spoiled food treat. Pierre then said that if he and Leila wanted to have some time together, they could just ask Jonathan to allow them have some together to do it in a much 'appropriate' place. * His favorite food is mango crepe. Because of this, on his birthday, October 8, the whole fandom decided to make it as a special day to create a mango crepe, annually. It was then unofficially made that October 8 will be a 'Mango Crepe Day'. * Akito was the only one among the characters that were stated to be tortured through lingchi or slow slicing. Unnamed characters that disobeyed Jonathan during the Dark Age were immediately executed in public and no longer tortured. Succession and Precedence